New Girl
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: A certain blue-haired girl we all know and love is new to the school, Fairy Tail. So many new faces along with her new "family". This should be an interesting year for the so-called "nerd". Filled with fights, tears, jealously, and even some romance with a certain football player named, Gray. AU, School Life.
1. Chapter 1: New School

New house. New school. New day. A whole new life.

This is what the young girl experienced in only a matter of a month.

Her world was crashing around her. Her parents died, she was jumping from house to house, and what was worse is she only had a week to go to her new family.

The girl left the car as she glanced up at the house. It was definitely not her home. She never had one. This was a temporary house in her eyes.

A sigh escaped the girl's lips as she carried a box to the front door. The girl put the box at her feet, using her pale knuckles to knock on the mahogany door. She really had no patience to be waiting at the door.

In a quick movement, she bent over to pick up the box- only to be confronted by someone opening the door.

This boy looked about twenty years old, a bit intimidating honestly. She could feel a lump in her throat as she stumbled back, still eyeing the guy. He was tanned skin with piercings and long-messy-black hair.

"You must be Juvia."

Yes. This beautiful bluenette's name was Juvia. She was extremely beautiful, but no one ever noticed her for one reason.

She was invisible.

Not seriously invisible. But no one ever noticed her- if they did- she was bullied psychically and mentally.

This girl has been through a lot, hence why she was so quiet and shy and not out-going. This being the reason the girl stutters a lot.

"Y-Yes. Juvia is Juvia."

She was also made fun of due to her third person speaking. The girl couldn't catch a break.

"I'm Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. Guess you're going to school with me." He groaned, placing his hand to his forehead, slicking a few strands back. "Now come on in. I don't want my parents to get mad at me for leaving the door open. Pantherlily likes to run out a lot."

Juvia nodded, scurrying into the house with her box. "J-Juvia has a few more boxes out in her car."

"Then get them after I lock my cat up. Damn."

"Be nice."

Juvia quickly turned her attention to few a man with black and white hair, something a bit unusual.

"The name is Totomaru. I guess I'm going to be your guardian. Feel free to call me parent or father when you'd please."

Juvia wanted to pop off, but that would be rude! The bluenette just let out a sigh, giving him a quick nod. "Y-Yes. Thank you." She muttered before glancing around. "W-Where is Juvia's room?"

"Show her." Totomaru spoke, his arms crossed over his chest.

You could tell Gajeel was not enjoying the company of this chick. Sure she was hot, but now she was his sister. So there really was no purpose of helping a chick that he can't just have fun with for a night then leave.

"Now."

"Got it." Gajeel growled, heading over to the stairs going downward. "You're going to stay in the basement since we have no room upstairs."

She really couldn't argue anymore. She was tired of arguing to the point of going blue to the face. How can she say no? They are going to give her food and are helping with a roof over her head. No taking for granted, right?

"Alright." Was all the girl could say.

He directed to down the stairs, turning on the light with his elbow. The room was a bit messy only with a queen size bed down there. It was filthy, grimy, and smelly. The smell was a combination of sweat and cheese. _Oh great._

Dropping the box on the bed, along with herself, she released a small sigh. "T-Thank you for showing Juvia."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now are you some sort of nerd or something?"

Most people thought Juvia was. She got good grades, wore glasses, and always had her hair in a bun or ponytail, but she wasn't anything close to a nerd.

"No."

"Alright." He slide against the wall and headed back to the stairs. "School is tomorrow. You better be prepared. It's a bit brutal."

That's what Juvia wants to hear. She left the other schools for that reason, along with her not having a choice in the matter.

"I'll bring your boxes in later. Just rest up because you need it."

She heard the door close with a loud slam, already feeling like she doesn't belong. Her hand directed to her arm, rubbing it over the sleeve.

Laying back onto her bed, she glanced up at the ceiling. _Juvia doesn't like this new life. Not one bit. Maybe tomorrow is the day? Yeah- the day to mess up._

Closing her blue orbs slowly, she drifted into sleep, the only place where she felt loved and welcomed.

* * *

_Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo_ _  
Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai_ _  
Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara_ _  
"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketanda Arigatou_

A pale hand removed from beneath the covers, searching around for the 'off' button. She finally hit it, a bit glad to shut the thing up.

The covers quickly were removed as she sat up, stretching her arms high up into the air. New day of school. Well this should be interesting.

Her blue locks fell from the bun, most of the strands falling down from it.

Her eyes were a bit droopy as her feet contacted the floor. It was a bit cold, but she needed to get used to it.

They drug along the hardwood floor until they made it to the back of the basement, aka, the "bathroom".

The shower turned on, splashing all over her clothes. _Perfect_.

This day was already off to a bad start- and it only was going to get worse from here on out.

* * *

Big doors for a big school, of course.

The girl stepped out of her car, trying to shut the door. She really needed a new one. Laughter was heard from the side of her, trying her best to ignore it.

A loud slam finally closed the door, before she hung her head low and quickly walked inside the school.

"Welcome back from break, students and facility. It's been a long break, but we are glad to welcome you back with open arms. Prep rally in the gym today along with club announcements. Welcome back once more to Fairy Tail."

Juvia scurried along the halls, trying not to come in contact with anyone. She felt her body come in contact with the floor, hearing a couple snickers from around her.

"Heya newbie. Watch where you are goi-" The boy immediately stopped talking as soon as the girl looked back.

Her blue hair fell from the perfect bun she had constructed and took an hour to do, plus her glass were falling down her face. She looked so innocent and pure, something he never quite saw. But her body was what he had his eye on.

This boy fell in love already.

"Sorry, miss." He went over, extending his hand out. "Please allow me to apologize on behalf of my friends. I am Lyon Vastia, just an average student."

The bluenette was crawling away from him, her books still pressed against her abnormally sized chest. "S-Sorry. Juvia didn't see where she was going." She quickly stood to her feet, bowing her head; quickly trying to find a bathroom.

With a swift movement, she opened the door with her elbow, entering the girly bathroom quickly.

"So Jellal wants to take me on a date. Do you think I should, Lucy?"

"Not sure." A blonde was applying a nice light shade of pink lipgloss onto her lips.

She puckered them a couple times, making that annoying popping sound that annoying the crap out of Juvia.

"Maybe you should ask Wendy."

A flush came from the stalls and a younger looking girl came out. She smiled at the blonde and redhead, then walking in the valley between them to wash her hands.

"What do you think, Wendy?"

"Well if Jellal really likes you like you say and wants a date; then I say go for it!"

They all came to a halt as they noticed the girl walk in. The rednette smiled, pushing her glasses up.

She walked over to the girl, extending her hand. "You must be new to this school." She examined her body quickly, then returning eyes to her face. "I see Lyon got you. He's a big jerk. This school is trying to keep them under control."

"Trying but not succeeding~!" The blonde giggled, her finger twirling around in a circular motion.

"Ahem." The girl coughed into her hand, getting the girls' attention. "I am Erza Scarlet. Pleasure to meet you. The blonde is Lucy Heartfilia and the younger girl is Wendy Marvell."

"Hello~!"

"H-Hi."

Juvia looked at the three girls. They seemed like the type that usually insulted her or even wanted to fight her. But they seemed nice enough. "Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser."

"Aw- This girl speaks in third person. So cute." Lucy teased, sitting on top of the sink.

Erza sighed, placing her hand onto the bluenette's shoulder; causing her to jump. "I can show you around if you'd like. I am student council after all."

"Stop rubbing it in." Lucy laughed, sticking her tongue out at Erza, causing the young girl to giggle.

"S-Sure."

"She doesn't speak much does she?" Wendy spoke softly.

"Look who is talking." Lucy retorted, laughing as she poked Wendy in the rear with her foot.

Juvia smiled slightly before heading to the sink, looking in the mirror, trying not to look at her face.

Erza immediately noticed, a bit curious as to why. "Why don't you look in the mirror, Juvia?"

"J-Juvia doesn't like her appearance." She said so simply, almost like she had no emotion.

Her nimble fingers went up to perfectly place her hair up into the bun, also fixing her glasses. She dusted off her uniform and turned for the door.

The girls watched her walk out, wondering why she was so mysterious; definitely not in a good way.

"We better catch up if we want to show her around."

"You mean **you** show her around."

"Whatever. Please let's go before she gets more in trouble with Lyon or even Sherry."

"Some of the cheerleaders and jocks, man." Lucy jumped off the sink, shaking her head.

"Aren't you a cheerleader, Lucy?"

"But I'm a different kind. They are horrible people and I only joke around."

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Erza said sternly, her voice scaring the two others a bit.

* * *

"I'm telling you- This girl's body was perfect from chest to legs!"

"What about her face?" A raven-haired boy asked, closing his locker.

Now in the location of the boys' locker room, clanging and water sounds coming from all around.

The raven-haired boy sat down, his towel wrapped around his waist. His body was well-toned, probably the best out of all the guys'. "What is her name?"

The white-haired "friend" leaned against the locker, crossing his arms along with his legs. "I believe it was Julia. Or Juvia. Not sure. But out of ten with her body, I'd give her a ten."

"On your list?"

"Of course! I'm not letting that body ever leave my sight. I'm hoping that she forgives me for what I did and let's me have my way with her."

"That is the reason why girls don't like you." His tone was cold, causing a gasp escape Lyon's lips.

"Harsh."

The boy's towel slipped off, but he didn't care, he was extremely used to being naked due to the fact that his family was full of nudists.

"You know it's true. It's not like it is some ground-breaking news. You hooked up with a lot of the girls here and even outside of the school. Give it a break. This girl is new, at least get to know her before you plant your bomb."

"More like a seed. It blossoms into some-"

"Something beautiful, yeah- I got it."

"Listen Gray. This girl is mine. So back your virgin ass off."

"Haven't had a girlfriend and I am going to keep it that way." Gray growled, causing Lyon to growl back at him.

"Besides- There is no girl worthy of my time. All of them suck."

"Stop looking for personalities and look for the looks! That is how you rule highschool."

"You aren't even the most popular. Everyone considers me or that idiot, Natsu."

"Then I am second!"

"Probably tied with Loke. But at least Loke can keep a relationship going like he has with-"

"You mean that cutie? I wish I got a hold of her before he did."

"She wouldn't go out with you, Lyon. She is a bit strict on her guys."

"Seems shy."

"Almost the opposite." Gray laughed, slipping his clothes on.

"Like you know her so well."

Gray shook his head, reaching down to tie his shoes. "I do. Quite a bit actually. So stop trying to get with friends."

The locker room went silent as the bell rung through the school. It was time for class. But Lyon still wasn't dressed.

"Guess I'm going to be late due to football."

"Same excuse. Let's see if it flies with Mrs. Aquarius instead this time."

"The swimming teacher?"

"She is the substituting today. See ya later."

Gray quickly exited the locker room, running through tons of people to get to class. He opened the door to find a girl there, sitting in his seat. This girl was very pretty, but it didn't mean he could give his seat up.

He was always the first one to arrive to class because of that seat and- he was secretly a nerd. A bit like her actually.

He liked to pin his hair back and wear his glasses when he did homework, it made him feel more comfortable to concentrate.

"Excuse me? You're in my seat."

Juvia glanced up at Gray, blinking her eyes a few times. "S-Sorry! Juvia didn't mean too!" She quickly stood up from the seat, sitting into the one next to it.

Gray sighed, seating only to turn his head and smile at the girl. "Name is Gray Fullbuster, quarterback of the football team. You must be new, huh?"

"Juvia is Juvia Lockser." She muttered, not even wanting to look at him.

"Welcome to the school." He leaned back in his chair, his hand resting behind his head. "I hope to see you at the pep rally. We need all the students we can get to come."

"Alright. Juvia will come if her-" She wasn't sure what Gajeel was to her. He wasn't her brother, not a friend, and not even a companion. "Juvia will just come."

"Thank you." Gray waited until he finally got her attention, smiling with his mouth closed at her.

_If Juvia can see him everyday, maybe this school isn't too bad after all._

* * *

**_AN: Yup. I suck at writing. Anyways- Please leave reviews or even comments on what you want to see what will happen or if I should continue this._**

**_It would mean the world to me._**

**_But it's funny how I made Juvia the shy nerd and Gray the generic football type that is secretly a nerd. Because stereotypes are fun._**

**_But just like in Fairy Tail, there are more to the characters; don't read the stereotypes just yet._**

**_So maybe i'll update every week depending on if it's popular or not. So tell me if you want more and if you want to see some fluff or sexual content or blood and violence, I would love the fans' voice/opinion as well~! Also if I should make the chapters longer, thinking I should._**

**_Alright. Until next time._**


	2. Chapter 2: Pep Rally

The class was silent as some listened to the teacher, others ignoring her. Of course Juvia was trying to pay attention, but she felt like someone was looking at her. You think she would've gotten used to the feeling, but in fact it was the opposite. She really did hate people looking at it.

She looked back the best she could, only to see the guy sitting behind the quarterback looking at her with a constipated face. Oh, it was the guy who tripped her. He probably wanted to rough her up or worse!

"_Suck my-"_

"_NOOOOOO!"_

Juvia really did have a crazy imagination. She quickly shook off the scenario and got her pencil. Her hand took a loose piece of paper, quickly drawing a few things that randomly popped into her mind.

Gray glanced over at her, seeing her work was a bit cool honestly. He could draw, but he never could draw that quickly and still make it look so nice. This girl seemed nice; maybe he _should_ talk to her.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt his seat get kicked, a groan escaping his lips. Everyone in the class glanced over at him, feeling a bit embarrassed; he slid in his seat. "D-Dammit, Lyon." He muttered.

Lyon sat up, whispering in his ear. "Eyes off. She is beautiful, but she is mine."

"I don't even want her." Gray hissed back, trying his best to stay quiet.

"Am I interrupting your conversations Fullbuster and Vastia?" Mrs. Aquarius walked over to them, her ruler hitting their desks. "Pay attention!"

Juvia looked over at Gray, blinking a few times. He really was eye candy, but he was probably _that_ type. Only wants her for her looks and will do the traditional hump and dump with her. She wasn't going to fall for that; she never would.

"Anyways, since we have a new student. Let Mister Gray and her do one of the trust exercises we always do."

Gray and Juvia both felt their faces getting hot. The well-toned boy stood up quickly, going to the front of the room. Juvia hid her face, taking awhile before she finally stood up and walked to the front.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Juvia Lockser." She spoke softly, a lot of the kids in the back barely even hearing her.

"Alright, Juvia. This is Gray Fullbuster. Now we are going to do the trust exercise. Aren't you curious to what it is you must do?"

Gray glanced over at Juvia, seeing her clenching her skirt and ruffling it up. Her head was down and she only gave a small nod. Why was she so shy? And why did he find that a bit cute?!

"Trust exercise is he must catch you when you fall back, he must "inspect" your body, and vice-versa."

"Touch her body?!" Lyon called out, causing the whole class to laugh.

"Mr. Vastia, sit down and calm your hormones." Aquarius laughed, placing her hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Are you ready? Let's start with the touching to spite Mr. Vastia."

Gray went over to Juvia, not even looking at her body, but trying to look at her face. He let out a sigh before his finger caressed her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. "This requires teamwork. So please pay attention."

Yup, Juvia felt like she could die right there and be alright with it. She never thought twice about guys, but this one was already making her feel flushed and like she could let loose. _Stop thinking that way, Juvia!_

Gray knelt to the ground, his hand wandering to her feet. He looked at the teacher, her giving him a nod to proceed. "Don't be too grabby, this is just to make sure nothing is dangerous."

Gray continued, patting her legs to her hips. He stopped there for a second. Lyon was right, she had an amazing body. Her legs were perfect and her rear and even her hips. His face was extremely close to her chest, feeling flustered as he quickly finished checking her.

"D-Done." He spoke softly, feeling his face get a bit red.

Some of the students noticed and immediately started spreading rumors and talking. **He never gets flustered. Oh he likes her. You can tell that droopy eyes has a crush on newbie. Damn, Gray.**

"Your turn to check Gray, Juvia."

Juvia slowly walked over to him, kneeling to the ground, trying to make sure no one could look up her skirt. But Lyon clearly got a glimpse when she made a wrong turn. "Nice panties, Juvia!" He yelled out, hearts filling his eyes.

Juvia blushed a bright red, trying to ignore the comment and the laughter coming from around her.

Gray on the other hand didn't like that comment one bit, in fact was a bit pissed. "Can we skip her inspecting me? People in this class are being a bit rude to the new girl."

"They usually always are." Aquarius laughed, then shook it off. "Alright. Falling then we can stop torturing the new chick."

Juvia stood up, still embarrassed from all the comments and the attention she was receiving. But she still managed to turn around and see Gray behind her, holding his arms out.

Juvia quickly dropped herself backwards, the boy quickly catching her in his arms. But the thing was, he accidentally grabbed a part of her body that he wasn't supposed to. This caused the whole class to gasp, Lyon to shout, and Juvia to go completely red in the face.

He groped her left breast. Nice going, Gray.

He quickly removed his hand, but still helped her get to her feet. "S-Sorry! I never did a trust thing with a girl and I forgot that girls had chests and yours is big so my hand grabbed onto it and-"

Gray noticed Juvia. Her face was beyond red, but she didn't even acknowledge anything he was saying. She really wasn't offended by the words, but more flushed at the feeling of being violated.

Gray bowed his head, letting a sigh out. "Can I go to the bathroom, teach?"

"Take Juvia with you. She could use some time for you to explain yourself and help her get used to the student body at this school."

"Hey droopy eyes likes new girl!" A pink-haired student called out, causing Gray to snarl.

He wrapped his arm around Juvia's shoulder, quickly rushing her out of the classroom before he hit that idiot. "Damn Natsu." He mumbled, practically dragging Juvia to the bathroom.

He stopped in front of the giant mirror, noticing Juvia just hanging her head low. "Listen, I-I didn't mean to do what I did to you. It was an accident. It's not like I wanted to do that." He glanced over, noticing her not even paying attention. "Are you even listening?"

Juvia nodded, then turned around to walk back to class. She felt something restricting her from going, noticing his hand gripping onto hers.

"Stop. Please talk to me. I just want to help you through school. At least try and speak to me."

Juvia let out a deep sigh before she turned around, lifting her head to reveal one of the prettiest things ever.

Her smile.

"Fine. What is it that you want with Juvia?"

Gray let go of her hand quickly, his face completely red. "I just want you to feel welcomed to the school. But if you don't want too, then I'll take my leave. Or you can go to the pep rally with me."

"With you?"

"I-I mean go for the school, but come with me to watch it together until I have to go up and speak and yeah-"

Juvia let out a small laugh, something she hasn't done in quite awhile. This guy was already making her laugh and smile. Damn, now he is special.

"Alright. Juvia will go and accompany you. But who is going with you besides Juvia?"

"Lyon usually sits with me along with Sherry and her little sister, Cheria."

"Juvia hopes she isn't a bother to your friends."

"I doubt you are. Lyon will be glad to have you and Sherry and Cheria will play nice if I ask." Gray flashed a nice smile, showing some of his teeth, something he rarely did.

Was this a romance in the making? Or just another mistake for both of the troubled teens?

* * *

"Let's go Fairy Tail!" Cheerleaders shouted, kicking their feet up in the air and doing cartwheels.

Juvia stared at them from the top of the bleachers, rolling her eyes at the sight of them. _A monkey could do a damn cartwheel. You just have to be attractive to be a damn cheerleader. Or just a total bi-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the raven-haired teen, him flashing her yet another smile. "Hey Juvia."

"Hello Gray-sama." Her voice was still quiet, but not as much. This made Gray a bit happy to see he can open such a quiet girl up.

"What's with the –sama?" He scooted down the seats until he got right by Juvia. "I don't think I need that."

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama does." She smiled, a small blush coming across her cheeks.

Gray smiled back before he felt himself press against Juvia. Someone was pushing them! Who the hell was making him so awkwardly, but comfortable, close to her?

"Hey Juvia-chan!" Lyon shouted, trying to get to her, but causing Gray and Juvia's faces to be an inch away. He quickly pulled a confused Gray back, bringing him to his chest. "Stay away, bro."

"Sorry. You were the one pushing me towards her."

"Whatever." Lyon rolled his eyes, but pushing Gray backwards a bit to see Juvia. He eyed her face, then shook his head. His eyes wandered down to her legs with those nice knee-high socks of hers.

Lyon felt a sharp pain in his stomach, noticing a pink-haired girl smiling at him. "Lyooonnn." She whined.

Juvia glanced over to see two pinkettes. One was dressed in a cheerleader uniform with her hair obviously filled with different products to get her hair that volumized. The other one looked much younger, especially since her hair was in pigtails.

"Hello. I am Cheria. This is my older sister-"

"Sherry Blendy. Second in command of the cheerleaders. After that Lucy Heartfilia."

Juvia gave them a nod before going back to her shy self. "Juvia Lockser."

Sherry smiled, sitting next to Lyon, Cheria quickly sitting next to Sherry. Sherry put her hands on her hair, trying to poof it a bit more. "So Juvia, are you going to play in the games for the pep rally? Or even try to join cheerleading?"

Juvia shook her head, staring off at the gym ground. "No."

"Well-" Sherry rolled her eyes, leaning closer against Lyon. "Lyon, do you know if Ren is with anyone?"

"He isn't. Now off." He growled, shrugging the girl off.

"Welcome students! The pep rally will begin shortly. All cheerleaders please come down."

"That's my queue." Sherry spoke, standing up and dusting her uniform off. She turned her head to notice a certain blonde making her way up the steps. "Lucy."

Lucy completely ignored her and looked over at Juvia. "Oh! Juvia! Hi! I was looking for Gray, but I'm glad I ran into you. Erza and Wendy have been looking everywhere for you. Mind if I call them up here along with Natsu to sit with you?"

"Juvia doesn't mind."

"Alright! Thank you, Juvia." Lucy quickly ran down to get the friends she spoke of. She finally returned dropping Erza, Natsu, and Wendy off. "Gotta go cheer now! See you all later."

"Bye, Lucy." Natsu laughed, sitting at the edge, Erza sitting by Wendy, and Wendy sitting by Juvia.

"Idiot." Gray mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Droopy eyes." Natsu hissed back, causing the three girls in between them to get a bit squished.

"Alright! I am Lucy Heartfilia, head cheerleader. This is my team of ten, along with myself. Meet the girls and guys!" Lucy shouted before nine other females entered the room. The girls are Aries, Jenny, Cana, Sherry, Lisanna, Mirajane, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed!"

The girls and guys came out, waving at everyone. Music started to play and they all just started dancing. Juvia was quite confused about what was going on around her.

"This dance is boring." She spoke softly, really hoping that no one heard her.

"Boring? Guess you're not the social type, huh?"

Juvia glanced over at Gray. Now she was embarrassed! No one was supposed to hear her. What made her go even more insane was how close Gray was to her face. "J-Juvia really isn't."

Gray smiled, trying to ignore how close he was to her. "It's alright. I find these boring too."

As soon as Gray stopped talking, it went silent between the two. Their faces were still close together, a bit too close. This made Gray and Juvia both feel hot and start inching their faces closer to each other's.

"Gray Fullbuster and the rest of the team! Come down. Principal Makarov needs you guys to speak now."

Both of them came to a halt, Gray letting out an uncomfortable cough. "I should go."

"Of course." Juvia looked down, trying not to look at him.

Gray gave her a nod and proceeded to stand to his feet. "See you later." He placed his hands in his pockets and followed Lyon down the steps.

Gray continued down the steps. But about halfway through, he turned to look at Juvia. Both of them giving each other a smile. Who would've known a girl like her would make his heart feel heavy and beat like he was in _love_, a word he never believed in.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, quarterback of the football team. Meet someone of our teammates who are here volunteering. Meet Lyon, Sting, Elfman, and Rogue. Sadly Alzack was going to be here, but things got a bit difficult. He and his girlfriend actually are expecting a baby to be born tomorrow, so he took leave."

Claps and shouts were heard through the entire gymnasium, especially from the girls. The four other boys waved at the crowd, but the quarterback couldn't remove his eyes off the beautiful-blue-haired nerd.

Juvia quickly smiled back, a small blush appearing on the apple of her cheek. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, making her face look even brighter then before. Lyon wanted Juvia, but now with that, so did Gray. If this meant a fight, a fight there will be.

Sherry went over and took the microphone from Gray, one of those fake Barbie smiles on her face. "Well, I just wanted to say one thing. Let's have random girls come down and show their skill in cheerleading, even if they aren't too good."

A girl with a long blue dress came down from the bleachers, a smirk plastered on her face. She raised her hand and took the microphone from the pinkette. "Name is Minerva. And I want to go against newbie and head cheerleader. So Lucy and Juvia."

Juvia's eyes dilated and her heart began to beat quickly. She looked over at Natsu, Erza, and Wendy, getting a thumbs up from the three. Should she really go down and participate in something as stupid as cheerleading?

She took a deep breath and stood up, shyly walking down the steps at a slow pace, dreading to get to the bottom. Minerva had that same smirk on her face as Lucy and Juvia made their way to the front.

"Alright. Let's change into these clothes so no perverts see." She handed them both of a clothes bag, walking to the girls' locker room.

Lucy finished putting on the outfit, along with Minerva. They both had their hair up in a ponytail, but Juvia had a different idea.

She quickly changed and finally looked in the mirror. And after one long year, she finally looked into the mirror. This made her even more serious on to never look at herself again after this. She ignored her reflection and took her glasses off, putting her contacts in. Her hands went to the top, removing the bun.

Blue waves came down, dropping to her shoulders. Her blue orbs sparkled from the eye droplets she had just put in. She adjusted the clothing, feeling a bit awkward in it. But she was going to show them that she wasn't someone to mess with.

Minerva and Lucy were waiting out in the gym for Juvia, man was she taking awhile. They finally heard gasps coming from the crowd, looking over to notice the bluenette coming from the back.

She was obviously uncomfortable with the stares and murmurs, but decided it would be best to ignore them. Her eyes instead analyzed the room until she noticed Gray right across from her. A small smile came to her face, her head rising at his image.

Gray felt his face get extremely hot along with a certain lower region of his. He looked at her and was astonished. She was beautiful from head to toe. She wore what Minerva and Lucy did, but on her, it looked so right.

Was it how her blue waves fell down to frame her face? Or was it her beautiful unique eyes? Maybe even the tight black shorts she wore with the tight black v-neck. It could be the knee-high socks or the way her body got hugged in all the right places. Oh man, this girl was perfect beyond belief.

Minerva scoffed, going over to Juvia. "Put your hair up."

_Yes! Do it! Listen to her!_ Gray had a soft spot for ponytails, along with legs; he so secretly wanted to see her with it, but it might cause even more damage in his pelvic area.

Juvia got her hair tie from her wrist, moving all her hair up into a ponytail. Minerva scoffed once more, turning around, rolling her eyes. "Show off."

Gray was now in heaven and he seriously needed a cold shower or something to cool him off. His eyes didn't remove from Juvia even as she walked over to stand in between Minerva and Lucy.

Lucy was up first. Of course she was outstanding, causing the whole crowd to go insane and cheer her on, especially her boyfriend. She finally came to a stop, landing perfectly onto the gym floor. She glanced over at her boyfriend and smiled. "Beat me, ladies."

Minerva quickly pushed the blonde out of the way, beginning her routine. It was decent, better than some of the cheerleaders, but not good enough to beat Lucy. Minerva came to an average halt, raising her hands to the air. She only picked Juvia due to the fact that she knew she would get in at least second.

Juvia hesitatingly walked to the middle of the gymnasium. Her heart was pounding so quickly that she was sure if anyone touched her, they could feel it. But she took a deep breath and remembered some things she was taught when she was a little girl-

_Her mother jumped off the trampoline, coming to a perfect landing. She looked back at the trampoline to notice her daughter laughing and smiling. "Alright, Juvia. Your turn."_

"_Juvia can't do it."_

"_Yes you can. Pretend that you are performing a nice routine for the whole school. And if you stick the landing, your team would win."_

"_Will it work?"_

"_If you believe it."_

Juvia did a flawless routine, causing everyone in the giant room to gape at her with shock. Gray was the most in shock. Not only was this girl a sexy nerd, but she was also flexible. Gray swore he could die and be the happiest person in the moment. But he shook it off, knowing not to go knee-deep too quickly.

It was Juvia's landing; now she could do this! She could! _If you believe it._ Juvia smiled and ran, doing a nice cartwheel before she jumped in the air and twirled. She finally got to her feet to be awarded with laughter.

She glanced down, feeling a breeze hitting her chest. Minerva was holding a torn shirt in her hands. A few guys were shouting and making whistling noises at the bluenette, especially Lyon.

This was too embarrassing! She covered herself quickly, but the laughter continued. It wouldn't stop! _Someone make it stop._ _Please._ Juvia felt something cover her, only to look up and see Gray placing his shirt over her.

Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him in disbelief. He gave her a comforting smile, getting awarded with one of her smiles back. Of course he would be lying if he didn't like the view of her shirtless-

But he had the decency to know a girl shouldn't be subjected to that. If only his family understood that. Ur and Ultear stripped too much as it is.

His hand wrapped around to grab onto her other arm. He looked at the crowd and everyone in disappointment, leading Juvia out of the gym and into the courtyard. Of course he noticed a few tears leaving her eyes; he wasn't that clueless to females.

His hands both made it to each arm, holding her a bit tightly. His face was serious as he looked into her eyes the best he could. It was a bit troublesome too since she kept trying to move.

"Minerva isn't the nicest. Please don't worry about her, alright?"

Juvia stayed quiet, her eyes looking at the ground. This caused Gray to sigh and let go of her. His face was filled with concern, but he didn't know what to do. How the hell was he supposed to comfort a crying girl?!-

_Ur and Ultear were fighting for a good hour, leaving Gray alone in the living room to hear the yelling. His feet were propped on the coffee table, his hands resting behind his head._

_A slam was heard, causing Gray to jolt up and sit normally. Footsteps were quickly running down the stairs, causing him to turn back. He noticed a crying Ultear leaving through the front door, slamming it behind her._

_Gray stood up, following her outside. "Sis."_

"_W-What?!" She yelled, turning around to glare at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lip quivering._

_Gray did the only thing he could do. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug. Ultear fought it for a good few minutes, hitting him with her left hand; until she finally just stopped._

Gray looked at Juvia. She almost looked like Ultear did. Her lip quivering, her eyes puffy, and a small weeping sound escaping her lips. Gray smiled, but felt a tear escape his eye as well.

_Ur ran out of the door, starling Ultear and Gray out of the hug. She went to her car, slamming the door. Ultear walked over to the car that was reversing from the driveway, her fists clenched._

"_I hate you, mom! I hate you!"_

_Later the night, nothing but weeps came from Ultear's room; as well as Gray's room. That night was the worst night of both of their lives._

"I hate everyone." Juvia kept mumbling, walking backwards.

Gray noticed her moving away, quickly acting on impulse and taking her hand. He brought her into a forced hug, causing Juvia to squirm beneath his touch.

Juvia kept squirming until she brought her fists up to hit him repeatedly, just like Ultear did once. This caused Gray to shed more tears along with Juvia. Juvia finally stopped and rested her head on his chest, letting out all the tears she has been holding for a month.

_A knock was heard at the Fullbuster residence at 8:00 p.m. It was quiet throughout the neighborhood except the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the house to get their attention._

"_She must've forgotten her keys to the house." Gray muttered, running down the stairs to open the door with disappointment. He saw the cop and immediately panicked. "H-How may I help you?"_

"_Fullbuster's home?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

_The cop stayed silent before removing his hat, bringing it to his chest. "We're sorry. But we found your mother's car crashed."_

"_I-Is she alright?"_

"_She died on impact."_

"J-Juvia, listen. Let it all out. But don't say you hate anyone. Please don't." Gray usually never cried or lost his cool, but something just made him pour all of his heart out to her.

They stood there for a long while, holding onto each other. It took awhile before they moved from that position, even after they cried. They both just felt comfortable with each other, more comfortable then anyone else.

* * *

**AN: Back with Chapter 2. Well this really sucks. I made it longer and decided that every chapter will be this long.**

**I tried adding more description and more characters.**

**Like you should see my outline for this story. I have to fit every character in and think of what part they would be apart of if they were in school. So I have this outline that are the characters used, mentioned, and not appeared yet.**

**It's difficult to plan a crappy story, guys.**

**But I hope you like it and stay tuned for Chapter 3: After School.**

**Just a reminder... Please critique my writing and tell me what i am doing wrong or if I have to make it longer yet again and how many chapters i should do and if I even should continue this story. Until next time~!(;**


	3. Chapter 3: After School

_"Juvia thinks she should go home."_

_Gray released the girl from his arms, watching her move back a few steps. "Of course. I should get back to the rally anyways."_

_"It's your duty as a football player, yeah- Juvia knows." She hugged the shirt that was placed onto her body, turning around with a movement of her feet. "Bye."_

_"Bye." Gray turned around as well, but his face turned to get a good glimpse of her. He watched her walk out of the school with her bag-but she didn't have her diginity._

Juvia walked inside the house, slamming the door. The bluenette didn't want to talk to anyone or look at anyone- or she knew she would break down. But she hung her head low, quickly walking inside to only be welcomed with something knocking her down.

"Guess you didn't see me." Totomaru smiled at her, extending his hand out.

Juvia was a bit scared, but quickly took his hand to help her stand to her feet. Her legs were shaking and her lip was quivering- she was so embarrassed from everything today. It's her first day for crying out loud- it's not fair.

Totomaru noticed her, quickly bringing his hand to her shoulder. "Is something wrong, Juvia? You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it; but know I am he-" His words were cut off as Juvia wrapped her arms around him, letting out a few sobs.

He was a bit thrown off and unsure what to do. Gajeel only used to cry when he was a kid and when he did cry- it was Totomaru's late wife taking care of him. But he tried his best to comfort the blue teen as she was in his arms.

"What happened?"

Juvia immediately realized what she was doing, her eyes shooting open. Her hands quickly pushed herself away from the older male, shocking him slightly. "Juvia is going to go to her room. Don't bother her."

"I'll inform you when dinner is done."

"Just bring it to me." A sniffle came from her nose as she wiped it with the back of her hand. "Juvia doesn't want to sit down and come up here- She has homework anyways." She muttered before she headed to the door leading to her room. Totomaru had his arms crossed as he watched her open it and slowly drag herself down. It was a sad side to see honestly. This girl was so broken- but no one helped her.

Juvia walked slowly down the creaking steps until she made it to her bed. She threw her bag onto the ground as she face planted forward on the "soft" bed.

"Agh. Juvia never wants to go back. Never!"

A few weeping sounds come from her before she propped herself up, her arms shaking. "Juvia just wants to be… to be… lo-"

* * *

"-Loved." The quarter back spoke as he looked in his car's window. His reflection was horrible- but he had to accept the fact of everything going on in his life.

His hands moved to the door handle as he opened it, quickly getting into the car. How could he drive home with the guilt and the pain he was feeling? That special blue-haired beauty kept running through his mind as his hands shakily turned on the car.

Why the hell was he thinking about her anyways? Everything he touched usually ended up dying or running away. He didn't want that to happen with such a wonderful girl like Juvia. No way he could let that happen.

But his thoughts continued to pester him as he tried his best to forget. There was no way in hell that he was going to do what he was about to do, right? I mean- any guy in their right mind would give her space.

But this guy apparently didn't know how to give people space as he stopped the car and went back to the school. His feet quickly moved until he found the pierced boy, stopping him from continuing to walk.

"Where do you live?"

"Weird question, stripper-back. What is it to you?"

"Juvia. I want to see Juvia."

"I doubt she even wants to talk to you. Talk to anyone for that matter." He growled, trying to imitate him.

"Just tell me."

"No. Maybe one day- but definitely not today. Now bye." He pushed Gray to the side, quickly walking past him to head to his car. "And don't even think about following me!"

"Dammit! I will find out soon!" He yelled, only receiving the middle finger from Gajeel.

Gajeel laughed to himself as he walked to his car, going inside- trying to head home before Gray could catch up and stalk his new "sister". But maybe he should tell her about Gray trying to find her- it could brighten her day or make it worse- depending on how she took it.

"Juvia? Totomaru?" He walked inside the house, only to hear no response. A note was left on the dining room table for Gajeel or Juvia- depending on whoever saw it first.

_"Out to buy some Chinese food or something simple. I don't feel like cooking today. Might be awhile though so feel free to snack on whatever you two like. Love, Totomaru."_

"Figures." Gajeel rolled his eyes as he proceeded to the kitchen, placing his bag onto the counter. He found his way to the cabinet as he opened it up to pull a box of strawberry pocky out.

"Do you have chocolate?"

Gajeel turned around to see Juvia, her eyes red and puffy. "A lot has happened today for you, huh?"

"Juvia just came for something sweet- now give her something sweet." She demanded, a harsh tone in her voice.

"Alright. Alright." Gajeel tossed her the box of chocolate pocky, watching her catch it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Juvia quickly opened the package, grabbing a piece and shoving it into her mouth.

"Well you are my new "sister" and I would be alright to help you."

Juvia let out a small sigh, giving him a small nod. "Talk about while we watch some TV?"

"How about some music? That usually helps me."

"Alright- sounds good." Juvia smiled slightly as she walked over to the living room with him quickly following.

They both sat on the couch, both releasing a sigh. It was quiet for awhile as both of them munched on their individual pocky. Gajeel glanced over at her, only to see her eyes still red and full of tears.

"It's rough in school- especially ours. But you'll get used to it, kiddo." Gajeel rarely smiled- but he flashed a small one to her, hoping it might help.

"Rough seems like an understatement. Juvia really doesn't want to be hated. It's not fair honestly."

"Been hated enough? I get that. I totally get that."

Juvia grabbed another piece of pocky, placing it into her mouth. She began to speak with it in her mouth- not caring. "Juvia thinks she is just going to bed. Tell Totomaru she isn't hungry."

"You have to eat, Juvia. Don't starve yourself."

"Yeah. Yeah."

He had to stop her somehow! Come on, Gajeel! Think! "Hey. That Gray guy came up to me and wanted to know where you lived- I told him I wasn't going to say. Is that alright?"

Juvia turned around, giving him a small nod. "Of course. Juvia doesn't even want him to know where she lives- well not yet anyways."

"I can leave a note for Totomaru and tell him that me and you are going out to eat something. If you'd like."

Juvia nodded, closing her eyes for a little while. "Alright. Thank you for being so nice to Juvia."

"No problem. You are my sister."

"And you are my brother."

Gajeel smiled at her, watching her give him a smile back.

* * *

"Do you know Levy?"

"Isn't she in Juvia's class? She has blue hair and is pretty short."

"Uh- yeah. Well she seems really nice."

"You two would be nice together, Gajeel-kun!"

"Ya think?"

"Juvia thinks for sure!" She smiled, taking a french fry and dipping it into a chocolate milkshake. "Ask her out! Juvia will help put a good word in." She put the fry in her mouth, winking at him.

"Don't tell anyone about it, alright?"

"Juvia promises she won't say anything at all~!"

"That's good then."

Gajeel and Juvia continued to talk, laughing along the way. But they both went quiet as soon as they heard a camera sound- almost like someone was taking a photo.

"You two on a date?" Minerva smirked. "Well I got this photo and Gray and Levy might think you two are going out? The brother and sister- how gross."

"Minerva- leave. No one would believe that shit anyways."

"Suit yourself. But with Yukino's editing- she can make it look like you two are having a loving time."

"I don't know if I want to do that, Minerva-san."

"Just do it. You don't want me to tell my father now do you?"

"N-No, Minerva. Sorry."

A hand grabbed onto Minerva's wrist, a beautiful-sophisticated girl staring at her. "Stop it. This is still harassment to a student and I will tell the principal."

Yukino looked over at the girl, smiling. "Hello Kagura-san."

The girl gave her a small nod before she quickly let go of Minerva. "Now leave these two alone. And if I hear that rumor going around- detention for both of you ladies."

"Or I can tell my dad to get me out of it!"

"Stop using your dad for anything- now leave." Kagura demanded; an evil glare in her eyes. The two girls quickly scurried out of the place, Minerva yelling slightly at Yukino. "Sorry about that. I assure you that this won't happen again on my watch." She gave them a slight nod before turning around to leave.

"Kagura? What's her last name?"

"Her name is Kagura Mikazuchi. Second in command on the Student Council- After Erza but before Jellal."

"Interesting. She seems a bit nice."

"Just don't mention Jellal or she will go insane on your ass."

"How come?"

"Long history with those two." Gajeel glanced at his watch, pushing himself out of the chair to stretch as he stood.

"Juvia will drop it then." She let out a small giggle, standing up to throw her trash away. "What now?"

"Well I can take you to see some of the sights around town until we have to go to sleep to get ready for the morn-"

Silence filled the area as soon as Juvia glanced over to see the special Gray-sama standing in the rain. "Juvia?"

Juvia stood there in awe, unsure of what to say. "Gray-sama?"

Juvia was about to continue to speak and ask him a few questions like 'why was he here' and the basics, but Gajeel quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist and whisked her off- catching the girl off guard.

"Where are you taking her, Gajeel?"

"Home. Somewhere far from you."

"Why?"

Gajeel stopped, looking back to see the 'stripper'. "Why? You want to know why? Because her first day of school ended in tears- because she met you. It wouldn't have gotten this bad if she never spoke to you. So leave her alone- because she doesn't deserve more pain than she already has."

Gray stood there- utterly in shock. The rain continued to pour down as his bangs smoothed out against his head, his eyes being covered. "I just wanted to apologize."

Juvia continued to be held by the wrist and just watched- unsure of what to do or say. She really didn't want to be out here and catch a cold- but he looked so miserable. But maybe someone finally understood how she felt. How she has been feeling these years.

So she did the bold thing to do and continued to walk, heading for Gajeel's car. "See you at school tomorrow, Gray-sama."

Gray looked up, noticing her walk away. "Juvia? Do you really want to do this? I can make all your pain go away with either choice you chose."

Juvia continued to 'ignore' him as she opened the car door, getting inside quickly. What was a girl to do? Maybe she should just ignore him tomorrow and the rest of the days because honestly- that's all she could do.

* * *

**AN: **This is short- half of what i usually write. But the reason is due to me being extremely busy with school work and work and agh. But the next chapter will be longer, alright? I'm sorry if their are any errors- but i literally had no time to write anything this week.

But this story will be updated every Wednesday. So i am hoping that you enjoy this every Wednesday.

Sorry again for making it short- but my deadline came today and i just did whatever i had. I do apologize. But tell me what you want to see in this story like fluff and all that- Next chapter will be longer like promised.

Next week look forward to Chapter 4: A Flash.


	4. Chapter 4: A Flash

"Good morning, students. Another day at Fairy Tail."

Juvia's pencil tapped against the desk as she slightly leaned back in her seat. Her eyes focused on the wood as her fingers kept quickly tapping it. The announcements rang throughout each classroom and hallways, getting everyone's "full" attention; just definitely not the bluenette's.

Her pencil kept tapping, annoying a few students around her. But she didn't honestly care. Yeah she was getting less attention from everyone; her newbie status dying down. But she was glad to annoy a certain football player which kept glancing at the beauty.

Juvia occasionally glanced back, but not giving him the time of day or even staring at him for long. When she did stare for awhile; it was a cold-dead glare, almost like she just didn't care.

"Juvia, can we ta-"

"No."

Juvia's pencil tapping came to a halt as she glanced over at him, a small-evil smirk on her face. A chuckle escaped her lips as she began to bring the end of the pencil to her mouth. Her teeth began to work at the end, but trying not to get the pencil shaving or wood in it.

"Today is a review, but bear with me children." Scorpio spoke, his voice a bit calm. A smile was on his face as he was about to continue speaking to his students. A small girl with blue hair came into the classroom, knocking on the door.

Two guys followed her inside, one bigger and the other more lean. The girl gave everyone in the class a smile along with a small wave. "Hello. I hope I am not interrupting."

"Jet, Droy, and Levy, pleasure to have you in here. What is it you need?"

The leaner one spoke up, him handing a piece of paper to Mr. Scorpio. "We need a student from this class. Levy needs someone either averagely smart or smart to help her with something."

"And we'll do anything for Levy-chan!" The chubbier one spoke, moving his hands up and down for a few seconds before Levy stopped it with her index finger going up.

"We need the 'new' girl, Juvia Lockser, to come with us. She's pretty smart. We also need Lucy, Gray, Lyon, Erza, and Wendy." Levy smiled, looking around the classroom. Her eyes quickly stopped as soon as she saw the pierced boy- her cheeks flaring up. "N-Now."

The small bluenette quickly walked out of the classroom with Jet and Droy, just planning on waiting in the hallway for the said people. Levy couldn't take any chances of being in the same room with her crush- n-no.

The needed students all stood up, picking up their bags, purses, and any other belongings. They all gave a small wave to the teacher, even saying a few weird goodbyes as they walked into the hallway- eyeing the small girl dressed in orange.

"What is it that you want us to do exactly, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, obviously friends with the girl.

"Just come with me. Jet and Droy will take Lyon and Gray while I get the girls. Just please follow your leaders, please." Levy smiled, turning around to head to the right. The girls quickly followed her. Juvia looked back to notice a sad Gray glancing at her, this causing her to feel a bit sorry.

But Juvia shrugged it off as she decided to push forward. She looked ahead as she caught up with the other girls again; overhearing a conversation between them.

"We heard that Gajeel was going to ask you out Levy." Erza spoke, a small smirk on her face.

"N-No. Gajeel and I are strictly friends and I tutor him. It's definitely nothing more than that." The blush on her face stated otherwise.

"Gajeel-kun seems to like you, Levy-chan." Juvia spoke up, a smile on her face. This caused all the other girls to look back, also the extremely red Levy. "Juvia knows Gajeel-kun well and this past week, we've gotten really close."

"See, Levy-chan?! Do it!" Lucy shouted, raising her fist in the air.

Wendy let out a small laugh, placing her hand on the other small girl's arm. "Do it. I think you guys would be really cute."

Levy shook her head and began to get really quiet. "Let's just hurry and go do what I need you ladies to do. No more about my love life. Because if we do- I'll change it to one of you guys."

"I don't have a love life." Wendy stated, laughing.

"I know you don't, Wendy. But Erza, Lucy-chan, and Juvia do."

"No we don-" Erza tried protesting until Levy stopped, turning around with a small smirk.

"Erza- you and Jellal? And how he sometimes buys you flowers and chocolates and loves your scarlet red hair. Oh what about Lucy-chan with her boyfriend. Please, let's not forget that. Or Juvia with Gray and Lyon. That seems a bit juicy right there. Lyon likes Juvia but Juvia and Gray like each other."

The bluenette shook her head, the corner of her mouth turning downward. "Juvia likes no one."

Levy let out a small giggle before continuing to laugh once more. "Sure. Keep thinking that, Juvia."

Juvia rolled her eyes as the girls tried to get past the awkward topic and make it to a small room. Levy opened the door with her pink key until the door shot open and it was revealed to the other three.

Decorations were all over the room along with motivational posters. A giant pale white table was in the middle of the room with five seats and decorating utensils all over it. Levy walked over, sitting on the bigger chair. "Here!"

"What is all this for?" Lucy asked, her eyebrow arching up.

Erza pushed her glasses up, a smile appearing on her face. "It's poster making for the new dance. But this dance is also a game show- it's to raise money for the school. I should've realized."

"But why us?" Wendy questioned.

"Because you're the smartest, most talked about, and really pretty to help this become popular. The book club and other clubs need this money and I picked you ladies to help and work for me. I need you girls to model, host car washes, and just join the committee."

The four girls glanced at each other, three of them smiling and giving each other a nod. Erza quickly spoke up, being in charge out of those three girls. "Lucy, Wendy, and I will do it."

"Alright! Thank you girls so much!" Levy's smile was extremely wide even as she turned to look at Juvia. "J-Juvia?"

"Juvia isn't sure. Juvia guesses she is a bit smart, but about the look thing and popularity- Juvia doesn't have that."

"But you do! A lot of girls I know and just even hear talk about you. They say they are jealous of you and jealous of how you can be flexible and just please!" She pleaded.

The bluenette let out a loud sigh, rubbing her temples. "Alright. Alright. Juvia will participate. But she doesn't want to do too much."

"Don't worry. You ladies just have to help me find a bit more people to help, make posters, make other things, speak at assemblies, and show a bit of skin."

"That is alright then- Wait! Show skin? How much?"

"Depends on what your assets are." Levy smirked, walking over to Lucy. She brought her fingers to run across her shoulders. "Lucy would be probably wearing a short skirt with a top revealing her stomach."

Lucy blushed slightly, shrugging the girl's fingers off. "W-Why?"

"Because you have a chest and legs. It's perfect." Levy walked over to Wendy, placing her hands to grip her shoulders. "Wendy is a bit smaller in the departments- but her legs are her selling point. So we will give her a nice dress that is pretty short."

Wendy's face became red as her body shook slightly. "Alright. Thank you, I guess."

Levy went over to Erza, placing her hand onto her arm. "Do I even have to say why Erza is here? Everyone in the school considers her the most attractive. So Erza will wear a ripped shirt along with tight jeans."

Erza smiled at the short girl, winking at her. "Thank you, Levy. I feel flattered."

Levy then slowly made it to Juvia, holding her by her forearms and looking into her eyes. "Juvia- you have the bust, legs, rear, and everything. The other two bigger ones have them as well- but yours are more covered up all the time. So when you show them off; people will be shocked!"

"Uh- alright? What does Juvia wear then?"

Levy smirked. "For the car wash- you wear a bikini top with tight short shorts."

"Booty shorts?" Wendy spoke up, a small laugh escaping it.

"Not exactly. But close." Levy winked, causing Juvia to look away. "And Gray and Lyon and any other guys who decide to help will see you girls. I'm even thinking of getting Jellal, Loke, and Natsu involved."

"But Natsu isn't the smartest." Lucy laughed, brushing her fingers through the ends of her hair. "Trust me, I know."

"Of course you know, Lucy." Erza teased.

"I don't even understand what that means." Lucy laughed beginning to twirl a piece of hair around her index finger.

"Anyways- Just please help me get more money for this school and just do something! Please!" Levy whimpered; a pout on her face.

"We will do this then." Juvia spoke up, smiling slightly. "Just don't pair Juvia up with Gray-sama for anything because that would be a bit annoying for Juvia."

"Yes! Thank you! So you are excused from your first class to work on posters and try on your clothes or do whatever you can to get ready for Friday."

"Let Juvia guess- that's when the car wash is?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Gray and Lyon sat in a large room; both of their arms crossed as they watched Jet and Droy show them what to do. "So we just make posters?" Lyon asked.

"And acquire more people to join and participate in helping and volunteering." Jet spoke, his back against the wall. "You will have Loke, Natsu, Gajeel, and Jellal helping you on Friday- But right now it's just you two."

"Interesting. Now what's Friday?" The quarterback asked, moving some of his hair out of his face.

"Car wash. You and the ladies will be washing cars and trying to raise as much money as we can to support the dance so the dance can get us more money for the school in general." Jet smiled slightly.

"I see. So Juvia-chan will be all wet?" Lyon smirked, placing his hand to his chest. "I can't wait for that. Should be interesting, right?"

Droy nodded, leaning over the table slightly. "A lot of the girls that are helping will be in skimpy outfits so we can raise more money. The principal doesn't know so please don't tell him."

"So that means the guys have to be shirtless or something?"

"We have to draw out the girls, correct?" Jet laughed, moving to sit down. "Don't worry, we will have it be PG-13 and not over that. But Droy and I do wish to see Levy in a bathing suit- so don't ruin this for us."

"Yeah. Yeah." Lyon groaned, standing up. "Now shouldn't we get back to class?"

"Actually no." Droy spoke. "You actually are free from that period when we call you out."

Gray and Lyon looked at each other while smiling. This was perfect. They can walk around the school and "help" out. Interesting. But the thing was- Gray did want to help, Lyon didn't.

"Alright. So thank you for listening and actually wanting to help; now one last thing before you can make posters."

"What is it?"

"Go get Loke, Gajeel, Natsu, and Jellal for us."

Gray and Lyon both sighed, getting up from their seats to leave the room. Lyon exited first but Gray looked back at Jet and Droy. "Make sure Juvia doesn't wear anything revealing. If she does- I quit."

"Why? Do you want to be the only one to see her body?"

"No- I just don't want anyone to be a pervert with her." Gray smirked, quickly leaving the room to follow Lyon back to get the others.

* * *

Juvia sat in the small room, drawing a small chibi on the corner of the car wash poster. She let out a small giggle as her fingers quickly made a cute drawing, causing Wendy, who was overlooking her shoulder, compliment her.

"Nice drawing. I wish I could draw that good. My talent is helping people. I actually want to be a doctor when I'm older."

Juvia looked over at the girl, smiling. "Juvia isn't sure what she wants to be, but possibly something to do with art."

"I think you would be really great, Juvia-chan! I say go for it."

Juvia blushed lightly, her cheeks casually fading quickly. "Thank you, Wendy-chan."

"Girls!" Levy slammed the door open, holding five clothes bag in her small arms. "I got this for us to go down the hallway and lunchroom to show them what they can see at the car wash."

"How exactly?" The blonde asked, swinging her legs as she sat on top of the messy table.

"These are different outfits to get the guys' attention. Just pick what you want." Levy snickered as she moved Lucy from the table, shooing her off. The bluenette then proceeded to lay the bags out, unzipping them to reveal. "Pick quickly."

Erza went over, picking up the cat costume. "Do we play these parts as well? Do I have to act like a cat?"

"Yes please." Levy smiled, watching the rest of the girls pick out the clothes bag they wanted. "So there is one left for me." Levy's face was bright until it saw what she was left with, a confused face appearing quite quickly. "Oh great." She muttered.

But the girls quickly changed into their attire and tried to get into "character". This was going to make everyone in the school be a little scared of these five females. But they had to do this- they knew that quite well.

The girls walked out of the room- three out of the five feeling awkward in their costumes. "Juvia doesn't like being a maid."

"How do you think I feel? I'm a damn bunny." Levy groaned.

"I'm a fairy." Wendy said timidly, her head hanging low.

"Well Lucy is a cowgirl and I'm a cat, what's the big deal?" Erza asked, unsure of why the other three were freaking out.

"Let's just get over it. We have to act like how the typical people who wear these costumes act." Levy spoke, standing as straight and confident as she could. "Hurry and let's get this over with. "Juvia and Lucy down any hallway of your choosing and Erza, Wendy, and I will go down the other."

Juvia gave a quick nod, following whichever way Lucy went. They went down the hallway to put the posters up, stapling and/or taping them to the walls. "So how is your boyfriend, Lucy?"

"He's really good. I hope he goes along with all of this. Knowing him, he would. How is Gray?"

"Oh, Gray-sama? Juvia hasn't spoken to him in about a week."

"Why not?"

"Because Juvia just doesn't want too."

"I see. Don't leave him hanging though, decide what you want to do and quickly. Don't break his heart, he isn't as strong as he seems." Lucy laughed, noticing someone behind her. "Hiya ya'll! Come to the car wash on Friday!"

As Lucy she turned around, she noticed a confused Natsu. "So this is what the girls are doing? It's stupid."

"Oh. Natsu." Lucy laughed, giving him a small hug. "Did you say yes to this?!"

"Of course I did."

"I knew you would!"

Juvia smiled, watching the bond these two had actually made her envy it. But then again, she had this relationship somewhat with Gajeel. So it wasn't making her that jealous. "Hello Natsu-san. Would you like a drink?" Juvia brought her silver tray around, it having a couple soda shots on it.

Natsu took one, quickly drinking it down. "Thank you, Juvia! So you are a butler?"

"She's a maid, Natsu."

"Oh. That explains the maid outfit."

Juvia blinked; a bit confused why someone would ever think she was a butler? But she forgot the matter as Natsu placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. "Goodbye, Natsu-san!"

"Bye, Ya'll." Lucy waved goodbye to her friend to only turn to sigh at Juvia. "I really hate this."

"Juvia understands. It's annoying. But we are doing this for Levy-chan."

The two girls continued down the hallway until they gave fliers, drinks, and posters out like there was no tomorrow. The two even questioned why they were handing this out if it meant more people to watch them wash cars- in revealing outfits.

That was a bit odd, especially to Juvia. Why would she want guys to look at her? She was already one of the most insecure girls out there; this was only going to make it worse. But she knew she had to do it- even if it killed her.

The two continued until they made it to the lunchroom, meeting up with the other three. Juvia wasn't really interested in the conversation since they were just talking about boys and other things she didn't crave for. But she did listen and know a bit of their deep dark secrets due to that.

But of course she would never tell a soul these secrets.

"Juvia?"

Juvia noticed the girls stopped talking since someone called her name. She brought her head up to notice a white-haired boy, smiling at her. "Lyon?"

"Y-Yeah. Well does the maid want to go eat with me today?"

The girls let out a girl 'oohhhh' as they winked and gestured her to say yes. Juvia took this to her advantage and stood up, grabbing her tray of food. "Alright. Juvia will eat with Lyon."

Lyon smiled, gesturing his head to a table in the corner. "That's my table when I want to be alone with someone. So please come."

Juvia smiled as well, quickly following him to the table. "So you have girls at this table a lot?"

"Not too much, but quite a bit."

"Juvia sees. So Lyon is popular. That interests Juvia."

"Don't worry. You're the only girl for me."

"How many times did you use that line before?"

Lyon chuckled, pulling the chair out for her. But she brought her own chair out to sit in, leaving Lyon to sit in the empty one. "Well I haven't actually. But I doubt you'll believe me."

"Probably not." Juvia brought her hand to grab onto the apple, bringing it to her mouth to take a bite out of it. "So how is Gray-sama?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm not going to talk to a guy who wants to take my Juvia-chan."

"U-Uh. Fine. Juvia will ask later if Lyon isn't going to help her out." Juvia groaned, putting the apple down. "Why do you even like Juvia? You barely know her."

"But you're beautiful- I know that for a fact."

"Alright. Well Juvia isn't sure if she wants to continue to eat- she has a lot to do for the committee. So-" Juvia stood up from her seat, picking up the tray. "Juvia will talk to you more later, Lyon. Goodbye." The bluenette smiled, quickly taking her tray out of the lunchroom and headed for that small room. Now she knew what she was going to do and how to do it.

She had a plan stored for Friday- all she needed to do what get prepared for it.

* * *

**AN: Back with another chapter. Every Wednesday like i stated. This chapter is okay- i'm not proud with how it came out. Author's Note isn't much but i will remind you once more-**

**Tell me if something is wrong with the story. Is it going to fast? Is it too short? Is there not enough fluff? Should i build relationships more? Etc?**

**But yeah- Thank you for reading and reading this and have a nice day and stay tuned for next Wednesday's chapter, Chapter 5: Car Wash.**


	5. Chapter 5: Car Wash

The bluenette woke up on a beautiful Friday morning. Ah, it was the day of the car wash. Now Juvia couldn't be anymore excited to be doing this- she thought this could be a ton of fun and actually make her un-bored. Better yet; Gajeel and a few other new friends she made were going to be participating as well.

All Juvia had to do was take a nice cold shower and get on her special outfit. But what scared her about this day was there were going to be guys and other people there viewing Juvia's body. Now that actually scared her shitless.

But she shook it off as her pale flesh extended out to stretch herself, a popping coming from her lower back and shoulders. "Mmm." She muttered, her eyes droopy from just waking.

The girl drags her feet along the floor until she made it into the shower, feeling the coldness hit her hand. A smile appearing on her face causing her eyes to look a bit more filled with life. Her clothes were quickly dropped on the ground as she entered it, her pale body being revealed.

Her body quickly got hit by the sting of the icy water, a small groan leaving her lips. The girl enjoyed cold and actually found it much more calming than warm; she was just attracted to it more. But the girl's body quickly became slicker with the water as well as her blue waves now turning straight.

Her face was facing the wall, her arm resting underneath the shower head, her breathing a bit slow. Why was this happening now? Why were these memories quickly rushing into her head at this exciting day?

* * *

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes, Juvia?" Her mother smiled at her, but not just any smile, it was a calming one. A smile that would welcome anyone into her arms._

_"Are you going to be gone for long tonight?"_

_Her parents constantly worked. They were busy and usually had barely any time to spend with their daughter. When they did have time; most of it they spent doing home at work. But there were some days that they had those fun memories; those sometimes ended up with calls to immediately go to work._

_It was horrible for the bluenette. She just wanted her mother and father there to watch her blossom into a beautiful girl one day. They showed her all the love they could; but sometimes it wasn't enough. The girl got tired of cooking for herself. Got tired of combing her own hair before she went to bed. Got tired of reading herself a book before heading to sleep. Got tired of tucking herself in. Got tired of no one holding her when she cried._

_Little did the girl know, it would get worse when they actually were gone. All those small moments were going to be treasured and no longer taken for granted. But she should've realized all this before it did happen- before her parents left her side forever._

_"I am not going for too long. Your father just needs me to check something before we can come back and help you with some of your bedtime habits."_

_Juvia nodded her head, her curls hitting her face. "Juvia wants to know why mommy always dresses like that though." Her small hand lifted, her index finger pointing at her._

_Her mother was dressed in a short skirt with nylons, black boots covering most of them. Her chest was out a bit due to a black corset pushing them up. "You ask mommy this every time; How many times do I have to tell you that it's apart of mommy's job?"_

_"Alright." Juvia let out a small sniffle, tears in the corner of her soft blue eyes. "J-Juvia didn't mean to make mommy mad."_

_"I should be apologizing; I didn't mean to be a bit mean to my beautiful baby." Her mom brought her hand to pet her daughter, ruffling her hair. "I will be back as soon as I can. We left you some leftovers that we ate last night in the fridge. Just warm it up and enjoy, alright?"_

_Juvia nodded, smiling up at her mother. "Juvia loves you."_

_"Mommy loves you too."_

* * *

Juvia's tears began to mix in with water from the shower; her tears moving at the same pace. Was she really going to wear something as skimpy as what her mom used to wear? Was she really going to put herself in a situation like that? She knew she had too- she knew she had too.

"N-No, mom…" The girl muttered, her fist clenching against the title of the shower. Her pale fists began to hit it lightly, again and again.

The girl slowly felt herself going on her knees, her arms still holding onto the wall for support. Her hands moved by her legs, both in fists to prop herself up. Her legs shakily moved on the slippery floor as she finally composed herself on her feet.

Her hands shakily moved to the knob, turning it off quickly. She stood in the shower for a good while before her hands now moved to the curtain, moving it aside. Her feet arched up to get out, her body shivering. Now the bluenette had a towel in hand and wrapped it around herself.

How was she going to do this? She knew she must, but it was hard to dress like that. Not only did she hate her body, but it was too much like how her mom dressed. Why was she now crying because of all this? Is she weak? No- she is just hurt, betrayed, and scared. She can never trust anyone else again- she couldn't.

She tried her best to walk to the clothes bag, unzipping it. Her eyes just stared at the articles before her semi-wet hands went to touch over the leather shorts. It was a bit like her mother honestly, something she would wear on a normal basis of work.

The girl let out a small sigh before yanking them out of the clothes bag and trying her best to put them on. This was going to be a long day- she knew that; she just had to prepare for it. Her plan to get Gray to whatever she was going to do was now completely far from her mind.

She wanted this day over with. As soon as possible.

But another sigh escaped her lips as she was now completely ready for this stupid day. Her outfit was honestly quite cute and she enjoyed it a lot, even if it reminded her of her mother and showed a lot. It was quite fashionable for looking like a pros-

"Juvia!" Gajeel walked down the steps, wearing torn jeans with a studded belt; along with no shirt.

Juvia turned to view the pierced boy, a smile appearing on her face. "Gajeel-kun." Juvia spoke calmly, actually enjoying the look on her "brother". "You look very nice."

Gajeel slightly blushed at the compliment at of course at what she was wearing. "You have a very nice body, Juvia- I don't understand why you try to hide it."

Juvia went over to pick up an over-sized hoodie, slipping it over her thin figure and making her look a bit more plump. "You would cover your body too if you went through what Juvia did."

"Were you raped?"

Juvia let out a small chuckle before shaking her head. "No. Much worse- well in Juvia's opinion."

"Gihee, of course." Gajeel walked over to her, hands in his pockets. "We should get going if we don't want to be late to this 'fanservice' car wash. So after me." Gajeel brought her right arm out, gesturing her to the stairs.

"Of course~!" Juvia quickly grabbed his arm, his tan flesh hitting her pale. "Gajeel-kun and Juvia shall head to the car wash."

Gajeel laughed once more before helping his "sister" out to the car, opening the door for her. "Hurry up." A gentlemanly act turned into him rushing her, nice.

Juvia laughed as she quickly put her belt on and waited for him to enter. He turned it one and they both headed out to the location of the "famous" car wash. Juvia had a bad feeling about this whole thing- but she didn't know what it was.

* * *

They arrived after awhile and both exited the car, Juvia a bit more hesitant. Juvia made sure to stand behind the shirtless male and hold onto the hem of his jeans. "Let go, woman!"

"No."

"Hey guys?" Levy walked over, noticing a cowering Juvia. "Well just wait here until we set you up in teams of three or so." Levy looked at Gajeel, her face immediately turning red. "D-Did Jet and Droy give you the outfit idea?"

Gajeel's face slightly turned red at the sight of the small girl, her wearing a revealing outfit as well. "Y-Yeah, they did. But you gave yourself that idea, huh?"

"Actually Jet and Droy gave this look to me."

"Oh. I might have to give them a nice punch for both of us." Gajeel smiled at her slightly, revealing his teeth in an awkward matter.

This caused the small girl to let out a loud laugh, holding her stomach. "Oh my- Just follow me, please." The girl took Gajeel's hand and quickly whisked him and Juvia off to a sheet.

"What is this?"

"The teams. So let's see-" Levy trailed the list of names with her fingers before pointing at a few spots. "Well Gajeel, you are on my team along with Jet and Droy. So please head over to spot B before any cars begin to show up."

"Got it." Gajeel placed his hands in his pockets and headed over, seeing a shocked Jet and Droy.

Juvia now stood in her hoodie, looking a bit uncomfortable. "H-Hello. Where does Juvia go?"

"You are on spot A with Lyon and Gray. I-I totally did this list by random by the way. I didn't mean for you to end up with them."

"O-Of course."

"Just remove your hoodie when your other members show up. Both seem to not be here yet. But when they do come, please remove it. Don't be ashamed of your awesome body~!" Levy winked, nudging the bluenette in the direction of her spot.

Juvia slowly walked over to the spot and placed her bag with fresh clothes down. She sat down in one of the chairs and played with the dry sponge. "Hm." She dunked it into the water and sprits some on her legs. "Juvia loves water." She muttered before she realized every other team having all their members. Lucy was with Loke and Natsu; of course she kissing her boyfriend every now and then. And her boyfriend was a bit protective of her a lot as well; he didn't want any other guys to see her body.

Then her eyes scanned at Levy's team, noticing her and Gajeel just non-stop talking. Gajeel had his sponge ready and mimicked the actions of one of those model girls, getting Levy to laugh quite loud. But this also made Jet and Droy a bit sad.

The other team was Wendy, Erza, and Jellal. It was quite funny to see Wendy laughing at how red Jellal was- the same for Erza. They were so in love and Juvia didn't understand why they didn't just go out already. What was holding them back?

But cars began to pull in and go to the people they wanted. But Juvia had no cars because she was all alone; and her hoodie was probably not pulling anyone in. So she had to do what she had to do.

A sigh escaped her lips before she stood up, crossing her arms to pull at the bottom of the hoodie. Soon the large fabric slowly left her pale curves, throwing it onto the wet ground. Juvia looked like a mix of beautiful and sexy. Black laced boots were up to her knees, the heels on it doing wonders for her legs.

But as other's eyes scanned her body, you got to the leather shorts. The leather shorts were really close to showing some of her rear, but she knew how to keep that in check. The black shorts were high-waisted and led up to a light blue bikini top with dark blue flames on it. Her body was like a wonderland. All of it looked so perfect; so sweet.

From her legs to her big hips to her nice round backside. Then to her slim stomach, her perfect collarbones, her chest heaved with breathing, and her blue waves. This girl looked like a model- why did she hide it from people? This body was one of the best any of the drivers had seen.

A car quickly drove up to Juvia, a young male coming out. "Hello miss. I will go sit down and let you clean my car. But what is your name if you don't mind me asking."

"Juvia. Thank you for l-letting Juvia clean your car." She smiled before she dunked the sponge once more in the water and headed to the roof. "Hope you don't mind Juvia all over your car. She promises it will be clean."

"N-No. Go ahead. I will just be enjoying a nice soda while I watch." He winked before heading to sit down in a nice chair, closely watching her.

Gah- this was so embarrassing to the bluenette, but she knew she had to do it. She felt exactly like her mother. Wearing skimpy outfits and getting paid for being nothing but a sl-

"Juvia?" Two voices clashed as one, both of them familiar.

Juvia looked up, her eyes blinking as she noticed her two other members. "Better late then never." She muttered, getting off the hood of the car, her front already damp. "Are you going to help Juvia or are you going to just stand there?"

Lyon and Gray's faces were both extremely red as they looked at her up and down before landing on her stern eyes. They weren't speaking and apparently were tongue tied at the blue-haired beauty.

"The customer probably needs this done soon!" Juvia used the sponge to wet both of them; them still not caring what she did. "Come on." Juvia muttered, finally taking her awhile why they were looking at her. "Juvia is going to hit both of you if you don't stop!"

"F-Fiesty, I like it." Lyon winked, going over to get a rag and start working on the car. "I'm helping Juvia-chan!"

Juvia smiled at Lyon, actually finding it a bit helpful that he was listening. But she turned to see Gray giving her a soft smile. "What do you want me to do?"

"J-Just go and wash the rims of the tire. Juvia got the hood and Lyon has the back. So just tires- yeah." Her face was slightly red as she saw him walk past her and get a few utensils to begin.

Now she had two attractive shirtless guys helping her clean a car. Lyon was pretty attractive and so was Gray. Both of them had bodies that most teenagers weren't supposed to have. And they both were completely calm with showing it off. Cocky bastards.

"Juvia-chan?" Lyon looked at her, noticing she was just thinking. He quickly slid over the roof of the car to have his arm placed on her shoulder. "You look so beautiful and I thought I would just remind you."

Juvia's face turned a hue of pink before she looked back at him, their faces an inch away from each other. Juvia felt a lump in her throat, quickly making a gulp sound as she moved away. "L-Let's just do this." She stuttered, backing up into the car.

"Of course." Lyon bowed his head, heading back to where he was working; right besides Gray. "You see her gorgeous body and face radiating?"

"Yeah I do- so back off."

"Really? Look who is talking. I saw her first and I want her."

"She isn't a toy to mess with." Gray growled, glancing over to see Juvia on the very top of the car, washing it the best she could. But thank god she didn't hear them. "Just leave her alone. I like her so for me, bro."

"I like her more."

"You like her body." Gray quickly retorted.

"I actually like her personality. Maybe she could be my first girlfriend after however long it's been." Lyon smirked, continuing to wash the side.

Gray had enough of this bastard and wanted to show him how it feels to be burned by a friend. Gray casually got up, getting the hose and putting it on hot. "Oh Lyon~" Gray teased, making him look back. "Bastard." He muttered before pulled on the hose, the water splashing out.

But it didn't hit his friend; oh no. It hit the girl he was trying to fight for. A small screech came from the bluenette as she fell off the roof; landing on the ground with a small thud. "O-Ow."

"Juvia!" Both guys exclaimed, too afraid to go help her. They both glanced at each other; trying to go save her.

"Move!" Lyon growled, pushing Gray's face.

"I am going to help her!" Gray yelled back, his hand pushing on Lyon's chest. "I want to be the one to help her up."

They both arrived to the spot, noticing a sponge left there. "Did she turn into water?"

"Seriously, idiot? You think a normal girl can turn into water? Just because the school is named Fairy Tail doesn't mean this is a Fairy Tale."

"Funny." Lyon sighed, arms crossed along his chest. "Maybe she skidded her knee and needed first aid."

"Or…~!" A girl's voice was heard behind the two boys, causing them to turn and view the girl. Her hair was slightly messy; but in one of those sexy ways. She had her legs crossed while her pale hands held onto the nozzle of the hose. "Or Juvia is getting payback for you two idiots being mean!"

The hot water squired on both of the guys, the pressure not only knocking them down; but the kickback getting Juvia as well. The guys were laid on their backs while the bluenette landed on her ass.

Lyon and Gray both were groaning on the ground until they saw the sun from their half-lidded eyes fade into a shadow. "Juvia doesn't like you two." She held onto a bucket of water, quickly tossing it on both of them.

Gray and Lyon both winced before groaning. "Seriously, Juvia?"

Lyon got the sponge next to him, quickly getting up and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He quickly wringed the yellow squishy object over her head and watched her get soaked with a bunch of water and soap. "Juvia-chan." He purred.

Juvia turned around, getting a rag and hitting him a couple times in the back. "That was so uncalled for, Lyon-sama!"

Gray's eyes widened as he noticed the girl he liked, calling his friend –sama. What the hell was going on here? Did Juvia fall for him? Out of all guys? Like him?! He was a player, constantly breaking hearts. "Let's get back to work." He said sternly.

This caused both Juvia and Lyon to turn a bit serious, making the girl trot back to the car to finish up the final touches. Lyon smirked slightly at Gray, arms crossed. "She makes me a different man, Gray. I like her, I want her. We should make a bet on it."

"Definitely not." Gray growled, his forehead touching Lyon's. "I would never make a bet with scum like-"

Lyon scoffed, moving away from Gray; a smirk still on his face. "Alright. Alright. Whoever she wants to be with. As of right now- go dry your damn tires."

Lyon and Gray headed separate ways, Lyon immediately heading for the blue-haired beauty. His arms wrapped her shoulder as he brought her closer; a small blush appearing on her face.

"Lyon-sama." Juvia whined, looking downward. "Juvia will talk to you later, please wait until then."

"Anything for Juvia-chan." He boasted, him giving a smile to her.

* * *

Juvia put her hoodie on over her skimpy clothes after she finished talking to Lyon. The girl walked over to Gray, giving him a small smile. "Why does it bother you so much that Lyon-sama and Juvia talk?"

"Because I am –sama." Gray pouted, looking away from her cute face.

"Both of you are. Juvia thinks both of you are extremely nice and Juvia loves you both. But as friends of course- Juvia thinks nothing else of you two." Juvia went right beside Gray, his hand moving to relax on her shoulder.

"Why did you come? I thought you hated showing off your body."

"Y-Yes. Juvia does. But she had to for Levy-chan." The girl muttered, playing with the wet end of her hair. "Juvia really doesn't want to talk about it."

"Why not? You have a body- why don't you show it?"

"Because- " The girl muttered, eyes saddening. "Juvia doesn't want to be like her mom- plus Juvia hates her body."

Gray's eyes slightly widened, looking down at the girl. "Your mom?"

"Juvia's mom dressed like this for her job. But much more revealing and more skimpy." Juvia spoke softly, her facial features softening. "Juvia loved when her mom wasn't working because when she was- she was mean. She would yell at Juvia and even threaten to hit her. Juvia's father actually made mommy do this work and-" The girl began to choke up, covering her mouth with her right hand. "Never mind."

Gray's eyes softened on the young girl, holding her tightly with his one arm. "I think I understand. But right now you are not ready to speak about it. Forget I said anything, alright?"

Juvia looked up, the salty water in the corner of her eyes. "Alright. Never mind then." Juvia moved herself away from Gray, twirling her finger around in a playful matter. "Well Juvia is going to hang out with Lyon-sama later."

"A date?"

"Heavens no-" The girl smiled, giving him one of those rare ones she ever did. "Just to talk to him some more. He is Juvia's friend after all. But why don't Juvia and Gray-sama do something tomorrow? Go see a movie or go eat?"

Gray nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "It's a date."

"A date." Juvia nodded, mumbling back. She began to turn away and head out, finding Gajeel and quickly entering the car.

The bluenette glanced over to see the raven-haired teen waving at her, returning the wave to him along with a small smile. She really wanted to stay away from this boy, oh, but her heart wouldn't let her. This was going to be a long year- all because of two special boys filling a space in her heart. Along with one that was now becoming her brother.

* * *

AN: Well- this sucked. Not how i wanted it to come out but i was in a rush and *shrug* But instead of every Wednesday- It will be every other Wed. The only reason is because I am busy and i am planning to write a Lyvia story on the side.

When i first wrote this- I disliked Lyon x Juvia. But i grew to love the pairing and actually ship it. So now i am trying to edge more of Lyon turning into a nice guy in this. Sorry if that is weird. But thank you for reading and please continue to do so~!


	6. Chapter 6: Date

"Wake up." A voice kept repeating. "Up. Juvia. Up."

Juvia's blue orbs opened slowly; blinking a few times to get adjusted to the light from her small lamp. "Agh- What?" One of her eyes was squinted as the other stared directly at the pierced teen over her. "What is it, Gajeel-kun?"

"Up."

"Seriously? You aren't even going to tell Juvia what you are doing?" She got no response from her "brother". Juvia's eyes narrowed on his red ones before she let out a loud groan. "Asshole." She muttered before dragging herself out of bed.

Gajeel followed her everywhere she went; not saying a single word. She went up to get something to drink, Gajeel followed. She went to sit and watch some TV, he still followed. She went to the bathroom, he waited outside the door.

"Gajeel-kun. What is your problem?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Now he speaks." Juvia sighed, her hand placed on her forehead. "What is it? Juvia will do anything if it's good enough reason to help."

Gajeel sat right next to Juvia on the couch, laying down on her lap. His eyes looked back up to her blue orbs before he gave a small smirk. "I need help."

"With what? And if you stall any longer- Juvia will hurt you."

Gajeel gave a small nod before speaking again. "I need you to come shopping with me."

If the bluenette wasn't confused before; she definitely was now. Shopping? Why the hell did Gajeel want to go shopping with Juvia? This had to be some joke. "What do you mean, Gajeel-kun?"

"Come shopping with me. I need to buy a new outfit and I think you could help. And maybe when we're there; you can get something for yourself."

"Juvia is fine. She looks her wardrobe. But Juvia will go help Gajeel-kun if he gives a reason why he needs help shopping and why he needs Juvia's assistance."

Gajeel sat up, his hand moving to her shoulder before he let out a small 'gihee'. His feet planted on the ground as he did a small leap to stretch into the air. "Get ready. I'll be in the car."

Juvia sat there, baffled. Her eyes wandered around the living room for a moment before she headed back down to her room. A creak was heard from each step she went down until finally she reached the bottom. Her mind was jumbled and confused. She just hopes this shopping doesn't cut into her day with Gray.

The bluenette went to her closet, looking around. Maybe she could use some new clothes. All her clothes were either old, torn, or very tight on her- especially the chest area. What a hassle to shop for clothes. Why couldn't they grow/stretch with you? That would save a lot of money.

Finally Juvia went inside her closet to pull out a light blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans. She tried her best to fit in both, but both were really tight. Again, especially the chest area for that shirt. After she squeezed herself into them- she looked around for accessories.

Her pale fingers picked up a headband with a small blue hat attached. Over onto her blue waves it went as the waves caressed her face and shoulders perfectly. Now she was looking a bit better besides suffocating from the articles of clothing.

Her feet slipped into a black pair of ballet flats before she got a hold of her purse and headed upstairs and towards the door.

"Where are you going, Juvia?"

Her head turned back to see Totomaru, a small frown on his face. Juvia looked at him, tilting her head slightly. "Juvia's going out with Gajeel."

"I know."

"You know what?"

"I know about your mo-"

"Stop right there. Juvia doesn't want to talk about nor will she ever. Have a nice day, Totomaru-san." The girl adjusted the strap on her shoulder before she headed out the door; slamming it enough to get Totomaru to jump.

Juvia continued down the driveway before heading to the passenger side of Gajeel's car. Her hand got a grip of the cool steel door before opening it and heading inside the best she could- damn clothes made her uncomfortable.

"I see you're wearing something tight. Are you going to take the offer up of me buying you clothes?"

"Agh- fine. Juvia will pay you back when she can."

"It's fine. I have some money stored away for this day."

"Did you plan this?"

"Well I didn't."

Juvia eyes widened slightly before she spoke to her friend. "So that means someone else did?"

"Put on your seatbelt. Safety first, right?" Gajeel smirked before putting the car in reverse and heading out the driveway and down the street.

The car ride was silent since halfway through Juvia ended up falling asleep from not getting enough sleep from the night before. Juvia had problems falling asleep with nightmares of her parents and of her past. It was a scary thing for her to fall asleep sometimes.

Gajeel glanced over at the girl with blue waves; letting out a small sigh. He continued to drive to the mall. It was two stories and very large for each part. It had two food courts and about every store a guy or girl can dream about.

Gajeel took awhile to find a good parking space before pulling it into park and turning the key to shut it off. "Juvia. Up. Don't make me do this again."

Juvia opened her eyes slightly to see Gajeel once more. "J-Juvia is tired of waking up to your face. No offense."

"Of course." Gajeel exited his side before heading towards Juvia's. His hands went on the handle to plop open the door for the blue-haired beauty. "After you because I don't want you to be so sleepy that you fall."

"Rude." Juvia grumbled before exiting the car and following her pierced friend to inside the mall. It immediately smelt of different varieties of food along with some plastic from the toy store right next to them. "Juvia smells pretzels."

"I'll get you a pretzel later. First we need to shop for you."

"But isn't the shopping for you?"

"Sure. Now let's go." Gajeel grabbed her wrist before whisking her off in the direction of a certain feminine store he was instructed to go to.

"This is so annoying, Gajeel-kun. Juvia is going to hit you or something because this is tiring and stupid and-"

"Stop complaining, chick. We'll be there soon. Please calm for right now."

Juvia sighed before going quiet as she gave a nod. She will stay quiet for now and go along with whatever he was doing. Maybe it was a surprise for her? But why would he do that? Whatever the reason was- Juvia just wanted to know.

"Juvia- This place is pretty girly. But I need you to try one a couple dresses so I can help you."

"A-Alright." Juvia was going to ask why dresses and why does he need to help her pick her clothing; but she thought she asked enough questions for him today.

They walked inside the store, looking around a bit. Gajeel didn't give her much time to look before he took her to the dressing rooms. Juvia was even more confused. Shouldn't she pick at her dresses? Maybe she should just go for the ride and see what happens.

Gajeel shoved her right in the dressing room and closed the door behind him. "Come out after you try each article of clothing. It's going to be so awesome, alright?"

This was nothing like her "brother". But Juvia sighed as she went along with it as much as she could. Even though her veins were probably noticed since she was so irritated and annoyed. She just wanted a calming day before she hung out with Gray.

* * *

After a couple dresses and more and more; Juvia finally picked a beautiful light blue dress. It was just above her knees and was tight to show her curves perfectly. She gave Gajeel a nice smile before her eyes softened. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. I think that's the one."

"Juvia has no idea what you're doing. But this is a really nice dress."

"Will you wear it for you date with Gray?"

Juvia stopped twirling, her mouth gaping slightly at the dark teen. "D-Date? This was never a date with Gray-sama. She just told him that as a joke. If she didn't date Lyon-sama; why would she date Gray-sama? She likes them equally as friends."

"Oh no." Gajeel's eyes widened before he stood up and covered Juvia's mouth. A few muffled sounds came from the bluenette before he shushed her. "This was all for your da-"

"Is Juvia ready for the date, Gajeel?" The dark-haired teen came in, his hands in his suit pocket. His piercing blue orbs blinked a few times at the sight of the two so close and touching and what?!

Juvia bit Gajeel's finger, causing him to yelp and shrink backwards. Juvia walked over to Gray slowly; a dumbfounded look plastered on her face. "I-It isn't what it looks like. And did you do all this for Juvia?"

Gray blushed slightly, going a bit quiet before digging behind his back in the hem of his pants. His hand came back around with a beautiful blue rose, bowing slightly to give it to her. "T-This is for you. I-I learned some of these moves from Lyon."

Juvia smiled slightly before taking the flower in between her fingers; twirling it a few times with a smile still on her face. A crimson tone came across the apples of her cheeks as her light blue orbs looked at his dark ones. "G-Gray-sama? Thank you. Juvia didn't know this was all for her. She thought we were just going to hang out. If she knew all of this- she would've put makeup on."

"W-Why?" Gray's finger scratched his chin before shyly smiling up at her. "Y-You're beautiful the way you are."

Juvia's cheek flared up even more before she bit her bottom lip and turned away. "U-Uh. Thanks. N-Now where is this date going to be held because J-Juvia needs to know."

"O-Of course!" Well this was awkward. "Well it's actually a surprise if you could just sort of follow me to my car then we can head over to the spot and do whatever it is you do on dates."

"Y-You never been on a date?!"

"Not really."

Gajeel watched from the sidelines, laughing slightly before handing money to the cashier. "Gihee. Young love is always so innocent. And entertaining."

"What about you, Juvia? Have you ever dated?"

"A-A few times but they weren't Juvia's time so she never had a boyfriend. Does that mean Gray-sama hasn't kissed either?"

"W-Well-uh-… no. What about you?"

"Once this guy forcefully kissed Juvia- but that's it."

"You two should kiss!" Gajeel yelled, causing the two flustered teens to look back at him. His eye closed to playfully wink at both of them; causing the two to get even more hot and bothered.

"S-Shut up, Gajeel-kun!"

Gray slowly moved his hand to Juvia's; causing her to let out a small gasp. "W-We should go before it gets any later. I don't want your father to get mad."

"T-Totomaru-san shouldn't get mad. At least I hope he doesn't. L-Let's just go." Her feet quickly moved on their own as her and Gray walked out of the store and headed out the mall. His hand continued to hold hers as they made it to the parking lot; him quickly opening her door for her then heading to his.

The car ride was a bit quiet since both were flustered and being extremely awkward with each other. This was expected for two people who have a lack of dating experience and both obviously had something connecting between them.

After the short drive that seemed like hours was over; they both exited the car to see a nice small café. "How cute!" Juvia exclaimed, jumping up the best a girl could in a tight dress.

Gray looked over to see the smile on her face before he realized that the rose he gave her was now in her cute small hat. "You like my flower, huh?"

Juvia touched the hat, forgetting for a second that it was there. "Juvia really likes it. It smells nice and is blue. It also goes with the dress which is a fashion plus."

Gray went closer to her. Interlocking his fingers with hers once again. "Well it may be a small place, but the food is amazing and my sister works here. I think it would be a good idea to give her a nice tip while we're here."

"Sister? What's your sister's name?"

"Ultear. She is really nice if you don't piss her off. She can be scary at times to certain people as well so watch your back."

"O-Of course. Juvia will never piss of Gray's sister. Juvia can only imagine if Juvia met Gray's mother. She would have to keep her mouth shut, huh?"

Gray loosened his grip, his eyes obviously a bit reminiscence of pain. "Y-Yeah. But my mom was really nice. She was actually one of the sweetest things ever."

Juvia heard the was and decided to drop it; her fingers tightening around his. "Let's just go inside, alright? Remember Juvia can't be home too late." The bluenette giggled before her smile caused him to bring a tiny chuckle out of him.

They headed to the front entrance as Gray held it wide open for his date to stroll on in; him following her right after. A girl with long black hair and a couple menus in her hand smiled at the teens. Her eyes quickly went on Gray then back at Juvia; looking her up and down.

"You must be the new girl at school along with being new in my brother's heart." Her comment made Gray blush and turn his face away. Ultear's free hand extended outward; a smile still on her face. "I am Ultear. It's a pleasure to meet someone as pretty as you. My brother was right about that at least."

"Ultear." Gray groaned, his eyes meeting his sister's in a glare. "Can we be seated now?"

Ultear let out a small laugh before her hand gestured them to follow. "Right this way you lovebirds." The girl spoke in a sing-song voice as the two followed her to a secluded table.

It had candles and was set up with a nice red cloth. A few breadsticks stood on top of the table right in between the candles, but next to a vase of flowers. "Thank you, Ultear-san~" Juvia smiled as she scooted down the booth, watching Gray move on the other side.

Ultear handed the two menus before giving them a work smile. "Alright. What would you two like to drink today?"

"Just some water, please."

"Water with a lot of ice."

"Yes, I know, Gray. You and your cold stuff. I'll be right back with your drinks. Until then; look at the menu and decide what you would enjoy to eat." Ultear smiled before turning around and heading to the back of the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"G-Gray-sama?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Ultear is very pretty. Does your mother look like her?" Juvia didn't want to bring up any scars, but she just wanted to know more about him. If they ever did get serious- their relationship is based off nothing but just winging it.

"My mom, Ur, looked a lot like Ultear. Ultear just has long hair and my mom had short. What about your mom? Do you look like her? Because I bet pretty runs in your family."

"My mom looked a lot like Juvia actually. Only thing was her hair was really long, a bit darker, and was straight. But we had the same face and eyes and body type. I-It is a bad thing that Juvia looks like her mom though."

"Why is that?"

Juvia propped her chin on top of her hands, tilting her head slightly. "Well it's because Juvia's mom was something bad before she died."

"Something bad? Like what?"

* * *

_The cute young girl with her blue waves in messy pigtails came running down the stairs, her heart beating a mile a minute. She heard a scream and knew that it was her mom. Right as the girl walked down the few steps; she noticed her inspiration having a random stranger over her._

_"M-Mommy? What are you doing?"_

_The stranger looked back, eyes blood-shot along with an evil glare set upon her. Juvia's mom, Aqua, pushed the man off and ran towards the girl. "Sh- G-Go to bed honey. You weren't supposed to be awake."_

_Juvia blinked her eyes, holding a small teru teru bozu doll in her left arm. "But who is that man? Where is daddy?" _

_"Mommy is working and Daddy is working as well. P-Please go back to sleep before you cost Mommy money."_

_"A-Alright. Will mommy read Juvia a bedtime story?"_

_"Maybe tomorrow. I need to finish this client up then I have to work some more. But go to be, sweetie. Mommy will check on you later tonight." Her mother's hand brought her bangs back for planting a soft kiss on her little forehead. "Love you."_

_"Love you too, mommy." Juvia smiled before turning around and heading up the steps slowly. Her eyes glanced back to see the guy smack her, but being so young- she understood none of it._

_The next morning was peaceful until the young girl walked down the stairs to see her mother's back turned and washing the ground. Her feet made little sounds until she finally made it right behind her mother. A sight of a scarlet liquid was on the ground and in her mommy's blue straight hair._

_"M-Mommy?"_

_Aqua's eyes widened before turning around, revealing her face. Her face was bloody, scratched, and bruised; along with her cheek and lip being swollen. "H-Honey? Why are you up so early?"_

_"Juvia couldn't sleep because she had bad dreams."_

_"W-What were the bad dreams about, sweetie?"_

_"That mommy was crying and a stranger hurt mommy to make her cry."_

_Aqua blinked her eyes a few time before dropped her towel on the ground and wrapping her arms around the little girl. "I-I'm sorry, Juvia. I am so sorry for putting you through all of this. Mommy will get you out of this situation as soon as she can. M-Mommy is sorry. I am so sorry!"_

_Her mother continued to cry in the small girl's chest. Juvia's thin arms wrapped around Aqua; giving her a few pats. "It's alright. Juvia knows that mommy loves her and will get out of this when she realizes. But can you read to Juvia tonight? Or do you want Juvia to read to you?" The girl smiled, causing Aqua to crack one as well. _

_"We can take turns reading. Mommy will take off work tonight since she isn't ready to go back. Mommy loves you so much, Juvi-chan."_

_"Juvia loves mommy too!"_

* * *

"J-Just something bad. But what about your mom? How is she doing and where does she work?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"Please. I told you a bit about my mom."

"I just don't want to."

Juvia sighed, really wanting to know a few things about him; he just wasn't telling her anything. "Juvia will tell you if you tell her-"

"I won't tell you now change the subject!"

He yelled at her. She just wanted to know. Was it really that bad that she wanted to know? "J-Juvia didn't mean to push you like that." Her head hung low before her hand shakily grabbed onto her purse. "This was a mistake. Juvia is leaving."

"Go ahead. See if I care. You're too much of a slut anyways. Why don't you just go have sex with Lyon or something?"

Ultear came back, a smile on her face as she held the two waters. "H-Hey. What's with the fighting, guys?"

Juvia grabbed the cup filled with more ice and tossed it all onto Gray. "You like cold- Enjoy that you douchebag! One thing Juvia isn't that is being a slut! S-Screw you for implying Juvia is!" The bluenette yelled, tears filling her eyes. "Don't talk to Juvia ever again!" Juvia looked back at Ultear before bowing her head in respect then running out.

Ultear looked at Gray, disappointed in him for each word he said. "Why?"

"I-I don't know."

Juvia ran out of the café, tears streaming all down her face. Her hand dug around in her bag until she picked up her phone and immediately called the first person who would help her through anything.

"U-Ummm… Can you help me please? Juvia needs to be picked up."

* * *

AN: This came out like crap as well because i forgot i need to write this chapter and oenfwenfowienfo. Sorry about that. The next chapter will be in two weeks and yeah... Sorry this sucked- I am losing motivation. *sigh*

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Comfort.

Is it just me or is this getting really shoujo? *shrug* But if you're a Lyvia fan please check out my new story called Bruise and Battered. Next chapter will be out tomorrow and i am proud of my work for that so check it out~


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort

**AN: This is one of the shortest chapters i wrote for this story. I have been incredibly busy and haven't had enough time to write. And sorry for the pairing in this chapter- if you don't like it- just wait until the next chapter... You'll get so much damn Gruvia that your shipper hearts will cry. Next chapter- ****_Chapter 8: I'm sorry?_**

* * *

The wavy haired girl sat on the curb, holding her bag close to her chest. A few tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she waited for awhile. She felt like an idiot- she felt useless and stupid. Why did she even go on this date? She should've known something was going to happen.

An unknown car pulled up next to Juvia, the lights blinding her blue orbs for a few seconds. The car door opened and made a slam as it shut closed. A few foot steps were heard from Juvia before she decided to look up.

Her blue orbs scanned the person from his feet to his small smile then to his teal orbs. "Lyon? What are you doing here?"

Lyon was smiling and his face just lightened when he say the beauty on the ground crying. If he frowned, it only would've made Juvia even more upset and feel worse. "I came to meet up with a friend. But hey… What are you doing out here alone? Waiting for Gray or something?"

Juvia shook her head, watching Lyon kneel down next to her. His finger traced along her arm until it slowly made its way to her chin, caressing her in a gentle way. He brought her face to look up at his, trying his best to make her smile.

"What did the idiot do?"

Juvia's eyes glistened as she took a deep before talking. It was all so much for her. Being called something she actually despised. And for what reason?! Because she just wanted to know more about him. Maybe it was all her fault actually. She felt as if it was. "…Nothing."

Lyon continued to move his finger up, but stopping when his hand cupped her soft cheek. It was so soft and warm, this girl was perfect. Why was he such a dick to her before? Now he felt like a complete asshole for it all. "H-Hey… That is the biggest lie I have ever heard in my life- And I seem to lie quite a bit. What is it, beautiful?"

Juvia's bottom lip was quivering, her palms getting a bit sweaty, along with her heart pounding with each beat. "G-Gray told me something… H-He was being mean."

"What an ass-… Not as a big of one as me, but still an ass to hurt you…" Lyon looked down, noticing all the dirt on the ground. His new white shoes were now pretty dirty, plus he was wearing new tan pants. Lyon let out a small sigh before going onto both knees- getting his pants immediately dirty.

"I-It's all Juvia's fault." Juvia sniffled, taking deep breaths after a few words.

Lyon moved closer to Juvia, their faces pretty close. The white-haired teen took another deep breath before his forehead met hers, hearing her beautiful breathing as soon as he did. "Don't blame yourself." His arms shakily went around her, traveling to the small of her back to bring her into a tight hug. "It isn't your fault for someone else's actions."

"B-But it is Juvia's fault! It's all her fault! Juvia is an idiot!" She exclaimed, her hands gripping onto the shoulder pads of his shirt. "J-Juvia doesn't deserve this! Get off! P-Please." She pleaded.

Lyon kept a hold of her, his arms still embracing the small girl. "No… You deserve this. What you don't deserve is to be treated like you are trash. What you don't deserve is to put yourself down." Lyon kept the hug going, but moved back a bit to see her face. "You are beautiful, Juvia. Don't you see it?"

Juvia's nose flared in anger, but her eyes obviously dyed in sadness- in pain. She wanted to drown herself in tears; why wasn't he letting her? "Juvia doesn't see your delusions. Now… Let! GO!" Juvia shouted before their faces were only a centimeter away- their noses touching.

'H-His breathing. His smell. Juvia can sense all of this…'

'Wow… She smells so beautiful. Her breathing is so wild, but pretty. M-Maybe if I-…'

Juvia slowly moved her lips to Lyon's, her hand cupping his cheek. It wasn't like her at all, but just feeling his warm lips against her brought a smile to her face. But after a few seconds of the kiss; they both pulled away with a gasp.

"S-Sorry! Juvia didn't mean to do that."

Lyon ended up falling on his ass, a small 'omph' sounding escaping his lips. His hand gingerly went up to touch his lips, a tiny smile on his face. "U-Uh… I-It wasn't your fault, it was mine. B-But was that your first kiss?"

Juvia's eyes widened right as the blood started rushing to her cheeks. She let out a small nod, biting her bottom lip. "Y-Yeah… It was… Juvia knows it wasn't yours, but it was indeed Juvia's."

Juvia and Lyon both adjusted themselves until they were close again- this time Lyon was cupping her cheek and holding her by the waist. Juvia had her hands resting on his forearms right before their lips met again.

But the sound of a car horn jolted both of them- causing both to fall on their backs. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" A familiar deeper voice called out, the door slamming behind him.

Juvia rubbed the back of her head, noticing a pierced man grabbing Lyon by the collar. "G-Gajeel-kun! N-No! H-He was just helping!" Juvia stood up, her hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "P-Please stop."

"Helping? With his tongue? I don't think that's helping when you called me crying." Gajeel grumbled before loosening his grip- making Lyon fall to the ground wheezing. "Let's go. You are telling me everything either in the car or when we get home. I don't care if you get mad at me since I was asked to spend my time out of the day to come and get you. This player shouldn't even be near you. Now let's go."

Juvia never heard him so angry before. Why was he? Maybe he knew she didn't deserve good things either. And Lyon was really good to her… Why though? "Y-Yes. O-Of course, Gajeel-kun. Sorry."

"Juvia." Lyon spoke softly, reaching his hand out to her. "Please don't go. I-I can keep you safe."

Gajeel held onto Juvia's hand- a brotherly-type-of way. "You mean take care of her with your penis? You don't give two shits about my sister nor will you ever. You just enjoy having sex with girls and never calling them back. Don't give me that bullshit."

"L-Lyon-sama does that?"

Lyon got up, stumbling onto his knees. "N-No… I-I mean yes, I _did_. But I wouldn't do that with you… I promise, my precious Juvia…"

"How many girls have you said that too? I know for a fact a couple of my friends were promised that by you, but ended up naked in bed alone. So don't you dare act like you care for Juvia when you sure as hell don't. Such a pig."

"W-Wait! You got this all wrong! Please! Juvia- listen to me…"

Juvia felt water welling in those big blue eyes of hers. Of course. He just wanted to use her. "H-Her first kiss was wasted on you? H-How pathetic of Juvia. You just wanted to sleep with her didn't you?!"

"No! I didn't! I really like you and why don't you under-"

Lyon was quickly silenced as he felt a stinging on his cheek. Her hand came in contact with his face- a red mark quickly appearing on him. "…No." Juvia grumbled before stomping her feet to Gajeel's car, entering as quickly as she could to avoid any more conversation with the other teen.

Juvia was hurt in a million ways than one. She just got yelled out by the guy she thought she was developing feelings for- then was just the hoe of another guy she thought she liked. Well this day was making Juvia more and more depressed with each passing second. But she wasn't going to cry.

Despite the fact of being yelled at. Despite the fact of her losing her first kiss to some guy who doesn't even care. Despite all of it- she was going to stand tall and try not to cry.

But as soon as she heard Gajeel ask her the simple question of 'you okay?'…

"J-Juvia is… Is… F-Fine…" She snapped. The bluenette's eyes turned puffy and her nose whistled as she began to sob- Gajeel looking over and feeling completely helpless since he was unable to do anything, but hear her cries.


End file.
